descendents_fan_pagefandomcom-20200214-history
Wicked World
''Descendants: Wicked World''= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Descendants:_Wicked_World#mw-head Jump to navigation] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Descendants:_Wicked_World#p-search Jump to search] '''''Descendants: Wicked World''''' (also abbreviated simply as '''''Wicked World'''''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Descendants:_Wicked_World#cite_note-2 [2]]) is a computer-animated short-form series based on the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Disney_Channel Disney Channel] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Disney_Channel_original_films Original Movie] ''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Descendants_(2015_film) Descendants]''. It premiered on September 18, 2015 on the Disney Channel and its digital platforms, including WATCH Disney Channel, and ended on March 3, 2017. The series picks up after the film and introduces new characters from the Isle of the Lost and Auradon. Providing the voices of the animated characters are [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dove_Cameron Dove Cameron] as Mal, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sofia_Carson Sofia Carson] as Evie, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cameron_Boyce Cameron Boyce] as Carlos, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Booboo_Stewart Booboo Stewart] as Jay, Mitchell Hope as Ben, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sarah_Jeffery Sarah Jeffery] as Audrey, Brenna D'Amico as Jane, Dianne Doan as Lonnie, Ursula Taherian as Jordan, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/China_Anne_McClain China Anne McClain] in Season 1 and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/McClain_(band) Lauryn McClain] in Season 2 as Freddie, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jennifer_Veal Jennifer Veal] as Ally, Myrna Velasco as CJ and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bradley_Steven_Perry Bradley Steven Perry] as Zevon. It is also the first time when a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Disney_Channel_series Disney Channel Original Series] is based on a Disney Channel Original Movie and the first crossover and spin-off between a Disney Channel Original Movie and a Disney Channel Original Series, although ''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High_School_Musical_(franchise)#Madison_High_TV_pilot Madison High]'' would have done that if picked up. Contents *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Descendants:_Wicked_World#Plot 1 Plot] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Descendants:_Wicked_World#Characters 2 Characters] **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Descendants:_Wicked_World#Villain_Kids 2.1 Villain Kids] **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Descendants:_Wicked_World#Auradon_Kids 2.2 Auradon Kids] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Descendants:_Wicked_World#Production 3 Production] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Descendants:_Wicked_World#Episodes 4 Episodes] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Descendants:_Wicked_World#Accolades 5 Accolades] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Descendants:_Wicked_World#References 6 References] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Descendants:_Wicked_World#External_links 7 External links] Plot After Ben's coronation in ''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Descendants_(2015_film) Descendants]'', the villain kids Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay settle in at being good while their villainous parents are still roaming the Isle of the Lost. The story goes deeper at the arrival of new villain kids, Freddie (Dr. Facilier's daughter), CJ ([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_Hook Captain Hook]'s daughter) and Zevon ([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yzma Yzma]'s son). Characters Villain Kids *Mal (voiced by [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dove_Cameron Dove Cameron]) – Daughter of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maleficent Maleficent]. She possesses dark forms of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magic_(paranormal) magic], passed down to her by her mother, but because she is good now, she uses her magic for good purposes. *Evie (voiced by [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sofia_Carson Sofia Carson]) – Daughter of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Evil_Queen_(Disney) The Evil Queen] and Mal's best friend. She has a love of fashion and wields a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magic_Mirror_(Snow_White) Magic Mirror] that knows everything. *Carlos (voiced by [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cameron_Boyce Cameron Boyce]) – Son of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cruella_de_Vil Cruella de Vil]. He can talk to dogs and has [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Claustrophobia claustrophobia] as revealed in "Spirit Day" and "Trapped", respectively. *Jay (voiced by [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Booboo_Stewart Booboo Stewart]) – Son of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jafar_(Disney) Jafar]. Despite having chosen to be good, he has a bad habit of stealing. *Freddie (voiced by [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/China_Anne_McClain China Anne McClain] in Season 1, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lauryn_McClain Lauryn McClain] in Season 2) – Daughter of Dr. Facilier. Despite initially having a difficult to Auradon's unrotten ways, she had no problem adapting to the delicious food. She is the sister of Celia from ''Descendants 3''. Also, she appears in the ''Descendants'' novel ''Return to the Isle of the Lost''. *CJ (voiced by Myrna Velasco) – Daughter of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_Hook Captain Hook] and Freddie's best friend. She is the sister of Harry Hook from ''Descendants 2''. *Zevon (voiced by [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bradley_Steven_Perry Bradley Steven Perry]) – Son of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yzma Yzma]. In the second season, he plans to fuse the VK's birthright jewels so he can combine their power and take over Auradon. Auradon Kids *Ben (voiced by [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mitchell_Hope Mitchell Hope]) – Son of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Belle_(Disney) Belle] and the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beast_(Disney) Beast] and Mal's boyfriend. He is the current king of Auradon. *Audrey (voiced by [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sarah_Jeffery Sarah Jeffery]) – Daughter of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aurora_(Disney_character) Aurora] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Disney%27s_Sleeping_Beauty_characters#Prince_Phillip Prince Phillip]. She was initially mistrustful towards the villain kids, especially Mal, but is learning to warm up to their presence. *Jane (voiced by Brenna D'Amico) – Daughter of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Disney%27s_Cinderella_characters#The_Fairy_Godmother The Fairy Godmother]. Like Mal, she has magic, but unlike Mal, she has light forms of magic and isn't fully trained in her magic yet. *Lonnie (voiced by Dianne Doan) – Daughter of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mulan_(Disney_character) Fa Mulan] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Disney%27s_Mulan_characters#Li_Shang Li Shang]. Unlike Audrey, she is friendly towards the VKs and is willing to help them adapt in Auradon. *Jordan (voiced by Ursula Taherian) – Daughter of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genie_(Aladdin) The Genie]. She runs a web show and lives in a magic lamp. Also, she appears in the ''Descendants'' novel ''Return to the Isle of the Lost''. *Ally (voiced by [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jennifer_Veal Jennifer Veal]) – Daughter of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice_in_Wonderland_(1951_film) Alice]. She has the same curious personality as her mother. Also, she appears in the ''Descendants'' novel ''Return to the Isle of the Lost''. Production The production of the series was announced right after the film ''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Descendants_(2015_film) Descendants]'' finished airing on Disney Channel.[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Descendants:_Wicked_World#cite_note-3 [3]] Former ''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phineas_and_Ferb Phineas and Ferb]'' storyboard artist Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft announced on Twitter that she was directing the series, with Jenni Cook as producer, and that the original cast would be reprising their roles. Each episode of the series is going to be under five minutes long.[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Descendants:_Wicked_World#cite_note-4 [4]] In July 13, 2016, it was announced the series was renewed for a second season and that [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bradley_Steven_Perry Bradley Steven Perry] would be added to the cast as Zevon, the son of Yzma from ''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Emperor%27s_New_Groove The Emperor's New Groove]'', and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/McClain_(band) Lauryn McClain] would take over voicing Freddie from her sister China Anne McClain who was cast as Ursula's daughter Uma in ''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Descendants_2 Descendants 2]''.[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Descendants:_Wicked_World#cite_note-season2-5 [5]] Episodes Main article: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Descendants:_Wicked_World_episodes List of Descendants: Wicked World episodes] Accolades=